winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fleur123/Sirene Book Translation Part 3
Translation, Italian to English, by Fleur123, for non-profitable, encyclopedic archiving purpose only, used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US law. Sirene - Le Winx nel Mondo Sottomarino di Andros. Rainbow, Winx Club™ © Copyright 2003 - 2007, FABBRI editor. All rights reserved. Note: Not all paragraphs and words available. ---- 46 and 47: WinxBook33.png WinxBook34.png : 46:"of [[Tala] and Kalia] : the image description: Tiny Aquatic Document. Tala. Messenger Siren. In the realm of the sirens, her role is that of an ambassador of the sea." : 47: of a [[Celina] (Nesia)] : the image description: Tiny Aquatic Document. Kalia. Siren of marine flowers. Just like Flora, Kalia also loves and defends the flowers of her world. : the image description: Tiny Aquatic Document. Nesia. Siren of sweet singing. She is absolutely the siren with the most harmonious voice. Her wings produce sweet sounds, which accompany her song." 48: : "Chapter 6: :Ambush at the bottom. : of the Kraken's eye and siren Stella." 49: : "of siren Stella and the Kraken's mouth. : The underwater world was full of suggestive corners and mysterious ravines. : 'Collecting shells is almost as fun as shopping.' Thought Stella, satisfied. She had just begun but her basket was already full of shells with a pearl. Once back to Alfea, she would show off a very long necklace of precious pearls. But suddenly she realized that everything around her was silent: the fishes had disappeared and even the anemones were closing, except those covered by a strange black liquid. Disquieting shadows were forming all around her. : 'It's getting dark, and I can not stay too long without light. Maybe it's better to get inside back' she thought, but she immediately realized that she did not recognized at all that desolated part of the seabed. : 'Dear fairy of the sun and the moon, have you lost yourself? It is possible? It seems really ridiculous to me!' : The fairy felt a disquieting and threatening deadly-gasp behind her, she whirled around. Horrified!" 50: :"..." 51: : "of the siren Winx defeating the Kraken." 52: :"Chapter 7: :..." 53: : "the left side, image of siren Stella. : Stella grimaced with disgust. : She could not quite accept this way of seeing things and she detested the Trix as much as the Kraken. : Flora, who until then remained apart this, came forward, holding in her hands a small sparkling seed. 'Maybe I had an idea!' exclaimed. : Stella observed her, in curiosity. : 'If you tell me what that is for, I offer myself as volunteer' she said. : 'Is the seed of a magical plant, the Amina Fermentina comes from 'ammonia' + 'ferment/yeast' that transforms everything it meets into fantastic fertilizer,' said Flora. : 'Yuck! What could we find of so special, in fertilizer? And what could that serve to us now? You will not want to go putting yourself in doing gardening?' - : 'But course no, Stella!' intervened Bloom. 'I believe I got it. Flora intends to make the monster eat the seed. The seedling will grow in his stomach, destroying all that poisonous liquid. It is not so?' : 'Exactly, Bloom. Good one! Come one now, let's not waste any more time. Kalia must ...' " 54: : "the left side, image of Siren Flora : ... rest, with positive consequences for everyone... : Even for the terrible Kraken, who continued his life cycle without doing more damage. : 'I do not know how to thank you,' said Ligea to the fairies. : 'With some pearls, maybe?' whispered Stella, convinced she was not heard. : 'Those I have already provided!' : The fairy of the sun and moon became redder than the corals that decorated the throne room, amid general hilarity. : 'And you, Flora, what do you say? How may I repay you?' : 'Majesty, you have already done so much giving us the opportunity to know your magnificent kingdom thank you for... this!' And pointed, satisfied, to the siren tail. : 'Aisha, Tecna e Musa! And you, what you desire?' said the queen. : After a few moments of silence, Musa said: 'I think, we should celebrate! How about letting us know the songs and the music of your magnificent kingdom?' : ..." 55: : " '... must not miss!' : The underwater party was a real success and lasted until the last reflection of light died out. : of Kalia and Flora. : of the page '55'." 56: : "of the Winx in Alfea in their civilian outfit. : 'I like Alfea, but this time I wanted to rest a little longer in the underwater kingdom of Ligea,' said Aisha to the Winx. : 'The kingdom of the sirens mermaids will always be in your planet, near your palace, too!' said Bloom. 'Maybe this is the reason for your enthusiasm. I, on the other hand, could not wait to go home.' " 57: :"..." Poster 2: WinxBook46.png WinxBook45.png WinxBook44.png : "of sirens and the Winx. : The blue world is enchanting. Our sirens friends will always have a special place in our hearts. : Word of Winx!" papers. Ocean. cover. ---- Part 1 - Part 2 - Part 3. Category:Blog posts